Ooo and Aaa as One
by LordMonochromicorn54
Summary: Hey guys! I wrote this story that I wrote when I was bored. Btw, I AM A NUT FOR ADVENTURE TIME! If you like this fanfic, comment! If you guys love my fanfiction, call me Jake in the comments below. Everyone calls me that! ;) Note: This is in fact my first fanfiction ever uploaded OR written. Disclaimer: Everyone does this so... I may aswell say... I don't own Adventure Time.
1. Is this the end?

_Adventure Time Episode: Is This the End?_

LAND OF OOO

- Ice King's Castle -

'My plan is working PERFECTLY Gunther!' Exclaims the ice King. 'With this penguin powered machine, my dream, Fionna and Cake, will FINALLY be real! BAHAHAHAHAHA!' There was flashing, quacking and evil laughing happening all at this time. The ice king had a plan which was actually coming together. He was bringing Fionna and Cake into the land of Ooo, not realising that they were _already_ real and not just a figment of his imagination…

- The Treehouse -

'Who wants to play… VIDEOGAMES?' Said BMO. 'Ooohhh yeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh!' Both exclaimed Finn and Jake as they came down the ladder. Finn suddenly notices the strange flashing lights at the ice kingdom. 'Hey Jake, what's the ice king up to?' Asked Finn, curiously. 'I dunno man. Probably another one of his stupid plans.' Replied Jake. 'Dude, looks pretty full on. Maybe we should go and check it out.' By this time, Finn was feeling unsure and a bit concerned about what was happening at the ice kingdom. 'Ugh… fiiiiinnneee!' Finn and Jake both made the journey to the Ice King's castle, leaving BMO behind.

- Ice Kingdom -

Finn and Jake burst through the window of the Ice King's castle, ninja style, planning to stun the ice king. They both yelled 'HIYAAAAAAAAaaaaaa… WHAAAAAA!?' They found themselves being stunned instead of the Ice King. 'Hey Ice King! What the glob are you doing?' 'There's no stopping me THIS time Finn and Jake! In just a few seconds, this machine will make all of my dreams come true!' Declared the Ice King. 'Jake! Stretch over and shut it off!' Said Finn. But before Jake could, the Ice King freezes Jake to stop him from stretching. 'Grrrrrrr… ICE KIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!' Finn Jumped towards the machine himself to shut it off, but it was too late. 3… 2… 1… Complete whiteness covered the whole land of Ooo…

LAND OF AAA (minutes before the incident)

- The Candy Kingdom -

*Fionna sighs heavily* 'what's up with you baby cakes?' asks Cake. Fionna and Cake were returning home after a long journey to the candy kingdom. 'I dunno. I just feel… bored.' Replies Fionna. 'Let's go eat Peppermint maid!' Says Cake, Not listening to Fionna. 'Cake, I'm serious. There's nothing to do anymore in the land of Aaa. It's like we have seen everything there is to see.' 'Hmmm… When we get back to the treehouse, we'll think of something to do'. Said Cake.

- The Treehouse -

Fionna and Cake both sat outside on the logs, trying to come up with things to do. 'Hey Fionna! I got a great idea!' Exclaimed Cake. Fionna was lost in thought and didn't hear Cake speaking. 'Uhhh… Fionna?' 'Wha? Oh, sorry. Just… lost in thought.' Replied Fionna. After that, there was a long pause, before Fionna finally spoke. 'Yo Cake. Have you ever thought, if there was another world? Like, somewhere, out there, have you ever wondered if there was an _un-discovered_ land?' 'Nnnnoooo… not really. Why do you ask?' 'Oh, I dunno. Just kinda… popped into my head.' Then, they both saw lightning in the sky. Thinking a _normal_ storm was approaching, they quickly headed on inside. Looking outside the window, Cake noticed the lightning was trying to make a shape. 'Hey Sugar! Come look at this!' Fionna slumped over towards the window, now as bored as ever. Then the lightning caught her attention. 'Cake! What's happening?' 'I have no idea honey. But, it looks like it's trying to make a shape of some sort.' The lightning started striking the ground, all in different places, making holes. 'We gotta go tell Prince Gumball 'bout this! Maybe he knows what it is. TO THE CANDY KINGDOM!' Without hesitation, they hurried back to the Candy Kingdom.

- The Candy Kingdom -

'Gumball! Are you seeing this?' Yelled Fiona and Cake. 'Yes, indeed I am. Do you by any chance know what it could be?' Asked Gumball, confused. 'We ain't got a clue. We thought you might have known.' Said Cake, now a little concerned. There was wind blowing fiercely and the shape in the lightning was becoming clearer. Snow started falling from the sky. 'Snow? In a storm like this?' Declared Fionna. 'Let's get everyone to the treehouse. This looks dangerous.' 'Good idea Cake! Gumball, head over to our treehouse. We'll meet you there.' Before Prince Gumball could say anything more, Fionna and Cake was out of his sight.

-The Treehouse -

By now, Marshal Lee, Prince Gumball, Cinnamon bun in dress, the candy citizens, Lumpy Space Prince, Flame Prince, Fionna and Cake, even the Ice queen, were all inside the treehouse. 'Anyone know what this is?' Fionna asked. 'Hold Up! I think I can make out the shape of the lightning!' Yelled Cake. 'It looks a bit… like… THE ICE QUEEN!?' Everyone shouted. They all stared at the Ice Queen in anger. 'Woah, woah you guys! I am just as scared as all of you! Plus, I don't have a beard.' Said the Ice Queen. 'C'mon lady. That looks EXACTLY like you!' Laughed Marshal Lee. 'No, she's right. But you're right to Marshal. It DOES look like her.' Said Fionna. The Lightning struck the candy kingdom. It had literally, gone in a flash. Everyone stared, mouths wide open, gobsmacked. 'No… NOOOOOOOOOO! Not my Kingdom!' Yelled Prince Gumball, on his knees. Fionna could see that everything the lightning hit, the thing disappeared. She could also see, the lightning getting closer to the treehouse each time. 'Fionna. Is... Is this… the end?' Asked Cake. 'EVERYONE HIDE!' Shouted Fionna, ignoring Cake's ridiculous question. Everyone hid under beds, chairs and blankets. But it was no use. The lightning struck one person at a time. Until, there was nothing, and no-one else left to strike in the Land of Aaa…

_**END OF EPISODE…**_


	2. No-one remembers

_Adventure Time Episode: No-one remembers…_

When the lightning struck everyone in the land of Aaa, it also erased the memory of the incident. So, no-one remembers what happened in Aaa and it felt like a normal day for everyone, including the people in the land of Ooo. When the sheet of whiteness covered the land of Ooo, it also erased the memories of the people in Ooo who knew about the incident, except the Ice king…

LAND OF OOO

- Ice King's Castle -

Finn and Jake were still at the Ice Castle after the Ice King activated his machine. Finn was still jumping in the air and Jake was still frozen solid. Finn was still yelling 'ICE KIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!' But then, he stopped. He had forgotten why he was at the ice kingdom in the first place, why Jake was frozen and why the Ice King had a massive machine full of penguins in a hamster wheel. 'Uhhhhh… Why… am I… heeerrreee?' Asked Finn, utterly confused. 'Hahahaha… ENOUGH FUN AND GAMES FINN AND JAKE!' Exclaimed the Ice King. 'MY MACHINE HAS ALREADY DONE ITS BUISNESS AND… oh oohhh. Now… I gotta go do my business. Just… wait there. I'll be… right back.' 'Ewww… gross man.' Said Finn, disgusted. Finn was so caught up in trying to remember why he was there, that he forgot all about Jake. 'Oops… better get back to the treehouse and melt Jake.' Finn spoke to himself. With that, he picked up frozen Jake and walked back to the treehouse.

- The Treehouse -

Finn melted Jake with the help of Flame Princess. 'Thanks for the help Flame Princess.' 'No worries Finn! Glad I could help.' Both Flame Princess and Finn were blushing. 'See you around.' Said Flame Princess as she left the treehouse. Finn was still blushing. 'Oh man! Why did you have to melt me RIGHT at that moment dude!?' Said Jake, still lying on the floor. 'Wha? Oh, Jake! How do you feel bud?' 'Like I'm gonna puke… You make me sick!' Said Jake in his disgusted voice. Then all of a sudden, _THUMP! _'What did you do Jake?' Asked Finn. 'I didn't do anything dude! That came from upstairs!' Replied Jake. They both went up the ladder trying to find out what caused that noise.

- Finn and Jake's room -

As Finn and Jake were entering their room, they could already see other _things_ in their sleeping spots. 'Let's be quiet and sneak up on them.' Whispered Finn to Jake. They snuck on _'tippy toes' _when walking into their room. But they didn't realise that the _things_ in their sleeping spots, were already awake. 'OH MY GLOB! Cake, are you awake!?' Yelled Fionna. 'Oh yeah sugar.' Said Cake. 'I'm awaaayyoooooo… WHO THE STUFF ARE YOU GUYS?' Exclaimed Cake and Fionna. 'US? WHAT ABOUT YOU… GIRLS… and what are you doing in our house?' Replied Finn and Jake in surprised voices. 'YOUR house!? This is OUR HOUSE!' Scolded Fionna. After that, there was a silence. The two humans and animals couldn't help but look at the other. There were amazed at how similar each other looked. 'Ummm, my name is Finn. This is Jake. What are your… names?' Asked Finn, breaking the silence and also realising that he was speaking to two girls. 'I'm Fionna. That's Cake. But you still haven't answered my question… Why are you in our house!?' Replied Fionna, now confused. 'Well, Fionna, we live here and we can prove it!' Said Jake. 'PROVE it then!' Demanded Cake. 'Well, first of all, the stuff on the walls is all mine and Jake's stuff.' Started Finn. Fionna and Cake looked around. They realised that Finn was right. *Fionna huffs* 'Good point.' Admitted Fionna. 'But this looks EXACTLY like OUR house! So, if this isn't our house, where are we?' 'You're in the land of Ooo!' Both said Finn and Jake at the same time. 'Ooo?' Both asked Fionna and Cake. 'That's right!' Finn then hears Princess Bubblegum screaming. 'PEEBLES! Ladies, Jake and I gotta go. We'll be back though.' 'Nah uh, we're coming too!' Demanded Fionna and Cake. 'Ooookay then, LET'S GO!' Said Finn and Jake. The four of them then headed onwards to the Candy Kingdom.

- The Candy Kingdom -

When the group arrived at the castle, only Finn and Jake ran inside while Fionna and Cake stayed put outside. Only because the banana guards wouldn't let them in. Finn and Jake went to Princess Bubblegum's chambers. 'What's wrong princess?' Both asked Finn and Jake. 'Oh thank goodness you guys are here! There is a man who claims that this is HIS castle!' Said Princess Bubblegum, shocked. 'Well that ain't gonna happen as long as we're on the case!' Replied Finn. 'Where is he, my lady?' 'In the Science lab. He's really starting to freak me out.' Without hesitation, the three hurried to the lab. When they got there, the man was looking at all the formulas and mixtures sitting on the bench. 'WHY ARE YOU HERE, PINK MAN!?' Yelled Finn. 'That is NO way to speak to a prince. I am Prince Gumball of the land of Aaa.' Said Prince Gumball. Then, Finn hears Cake and Fionna yell 'GUMBALL!' In a few seconds, Fionna and Cake were in the lab with the rest of the group. 'Fionna! Cake! Thank goodness you're here! This WOMAN claims that this is HER castle!' Declares Prince Gumball. 'That's because it is. I get it now!' Exclaims Fionna. 'Get what?' Asks everyone else. 'Finn. You said this is the land of Ooo, right?' 'Yeah, so?' 'Me, Cake and Prince Gumball all come from the land of Aaa. Cake, look at me and Finn.' Fionna explains. Fionna stands next to Finn. Finn blushes… 'See how alike we look? We are basically the same, except different genders. Same with you, Prince Gumball and… lady.' Continued Fionna. 'Ugh… my name is Princess Bubblegum, and I get your point. Cake and Jake look similar too. Only they are also different animals.' Said Princess Bubblegum. 'The only thing is, I have got no idea why we are in the so called _land of Ooo_ and not in the _land of Aaa_. Gumball, got any ideas?' Finishes Fionna. 'I'm afraid not Fionna, but it's possible that something happened to our land that caused us to teleport to this land, and we have no memory of it'. Replied Prince Gumball. 'Yeah, that's basically the ONLY thing that could have happened.' Said Cake, cutting in. 'So, what now?' Asks Finn. 'I'm not sure, but me, Cake and Gumball can't be the only ones here from Aaa. There has to be other people like, Marshal Lee!' Declares Fionna. 'Marceline? She's from here though.' Both say Finn and Jake. 'No, MARSHAL LEE.' Said Cake, repeating Fionna. 'I have also noticed that our names are quite similar too. Like JAKE and CAKE. They rhyme. FINN and FIONNA. They both sound alike. Then Bubblegum and Gumball. Both of our names are the same candy type, gum! Also, MARSHAL LEE and MARCELINE. Same name, but boy and girl versions.' Explains Princess Bubblegum. 'You're absolutely right PB. It's almost like, we're connected.' Said Finn, dramatically. *Jake gasps really loudly* 'What's up Jake?' Said Finn. 'You know that whole book about Fionna and Cake that the Ice king made?' 'His really bad comics?' Asks Finn. 'Ahem!' Said Fionna and Cake. 'Oops… sorry.' Apologised Finn, realising he had offended the girls. 'HE must be the one behind all of this!' Exclaimed Jake.

_**END OF EPISODE…**_


	3. Two heads are better than one

_Adventure Time Episode: Two heads are better than one…_

We last left off when Fionna and Cake, Finn and Jake and Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball were about to make their way to the Ice Kingdom by riding on Jake and Cake. They thought that the Ice King must have done all of this. When the lightning struck everyone in the land of Aaa, it sent everybody to their original territories…

- The Ice Kingdom -

When the group entered the Ice Kingdom, they could see that something was already happening inside the Ice King's Castle. There was more flashing, but this time, Finn and Jake could also here yelling. 'You'll never take me alive, ICE QUEEN!' They heard the Ice King say. 'THE ICE QUEEN?!' Yelled Fionna, Cake and Prince Gumball. 'Let's get over there, and fast!' Exclaimed Princess Bubblegum. They all hurried on until they reached the castle.

- Ice King's Castle -

Everyone jumped in through the window of the castle and they all saw that there was a fight going on between the Ice Queen and King. 'This is MY castle! GET OUT NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING REALLY HORRIBLE!' Yelled the Ice Queen to the Ice King. 'YOUR CASTLE!? THIS IS MY CASTLE!' Yelled back the Ice King. 'ICE KIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!' Shouted Finn and Jake. 'What?' Stopped the Ice King and Queen. 'Finn and Jake? *Gasps really loudly* FIONNA AND CAKE! IT WORKED!' Said the Ice King. 'Why are we here, Ice King?' Asked Fionna and Cake. 'Because it was my dream for you guys to be alive. I was always feeling lonely, so I made a comic about you.' Explained the Ice King. 'But how did you know we already existed?' Asked Fionna. 'I didn't…' Replied the Ice king. 'Ice Queen. This isn't your castle. It's the Ice King's. We have all teleported to a different land, also known as Ooo.' Said Prince Gumball. 'But…but… how?' Stuttered the Ice Queen. 'Ice King did it, but no-one knows how. Whatever the Ice King did, it erased our memories forgetting everything that happened.' Explained Finn. 'Wait… you guys don't remember what happened?' Asked the Ice King. 'NO!' Shouted everyone else. 'Oh dear. Silly me, that stupid switch. So, if you're here Fionna and Cake, Prince Gumball and Ice Queen, does that mean everyone else is here too?' Again asked the Ice King. 'YES!' Everyone else shouted, again. 'We should go and find them.' Said Princess Bubblegum. 'Good idea P Bubs!' Said Finn. 'But first, GIVE BACK OUR MEMORIES YOU BIG BOZO!' Yelled Fionna and Cake. 'Oh yeah…' Said the Ice King. 'One moment please.' The Ice King walked over to the machine again and flicked a switch. The Ice King had a memory switch on the machine and he must have had it on _erase_ while the machine went off. 'Ready? 3… 2… 1…' _FLASH! _Whiteness again covered the land of Ooo, but this time, brought everyone's memories back. Everyone in the Ice Castle suddenly had flashbacks of the incident. The people from the land of Aaa remembered the lightning. Even the people of Ooo had memories of what happened in the land of Aaa. Finn and Jake remembered the big machine. Everyone gasped really loudly, now remembering everything that happened. 'Let's go and find everyone else now!' Declared Princess Bubblegum. 'But, where do we start?' Asked Jake. 'Well, think about it. If Fionna and Cake appeared in your treehouse, Ice Queen appeared in the Ice Castle and Prince Gumball appeared in MY castle, everyone else should be at their normal territories. I am assuming that there is a Flame Prince from your land?' Said Princess Bubblegum. 'As a matter of fact, there is.' Replied the Ice queen. Finn didn't like the sounds of that. 'So, he must have ended up in the flame kingdom. Same thing goes for everyone else.' Continued Princess Bubblegum. 'Let's go then!' Declared Prince Gumball. 'Let's try lumpy space!' Said Cake. Everyone now made their way to lumpy space to meet lumpy space prince and princess.

- Lumpy Space -

'AAAHHHHH OH MY GLOB! HEEEELLLLLPPPP!' Everyone heard Lumpy Space Princess AND Prince scream. 'I think they just found eachother.' Chuckled Jake. The group soon saw Lumpy Space Prince and Princess. 'Finn! Jake! Thank goodness you're here...' LSP noticed Fionna, Cake and Prince Gumball. 'Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum! You guys never told me you had twins!' Exclaimed Lumpy Space Princess. 'Ummm… We don't. It's a long story, we'll explain later. But right now, both of y'all gotta come with us!' Explained Finn. Lumpy Space Prince and Princess didn't know what else to do, so they just both listened to Finn. 'Now where?' Asked Cake. Fionna gasped. 'Finn. The Land of Aaa had Marshall Lee, the vampire King. Do you have a vampire Queen?' Asked Fionna, concerned. 'Yeah, we do actually. Her name's Marceline.' Replied Finn. 'Tell me. Just how stubborn is she towards other people entering her house?' Asked again Fionna. Finn stood there wide-eyed. 'Uh oh. I see your point. We gotta find them, FAST!' Exclaimed Finn, now very worried about what the two vampires might do to eachother. 'Ooooo I wanna see!' Said Ice King and Queen.

- The Spooky Forest -

Marshall Lee had the flashbacks at the same time everyone else did. He was looking for Fionna. He was floating around, calling Fionna's name, but got no response. 'Ugh… where are you Fionna?' He asked himself, almost worried. When he decided to head back to _his house_, he peeped in through his window and saw someone inside. He barged in, hissing and demanding the stranger to leave. 'GET OUTTA OF MY HOUSE, YOU JERK!' Replied the stranger. 'WHY YOU LITTLE… THAT'S NO WAY TO SPEAK TO THE KING OF THE DEAD!' Yelled Marshall. 'KING?! THERE'S NO SUCH THING! YOU'RE SPEAKING TO THE QUEEN OF THE DEAD!' Yet again, yelled the stranger, who was Marceline. The gang could hear them arguing as they got closer. 'FASTER JAKE!' 'FASTER CAKE!' Marceline had also received the flashbacks just like everyone else had. 'LOOK I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE KING! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL MY FATHER!' 'Awww… Daddy's little girl are you?' Laughed Marshall. 'WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?' Shouted Marceline. 'I called you… DADDY'S… LITTLE… GIRL!' Repeated Marshall. They were about to get into a real big fight, before they had more intruders enter the house. 'STOP!' Shouted Finn and Fionna. Marshall and Marceline both stopped and stared at the rest of the gang. 'Fionna! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where the glob have you been!?' Asked Marshall Lee, in relief. 'Looking for you!' Replied Fionna. 'Finn! Jake! TELL THIS JERK TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' Shouted Marceline. 'Fionna, TELL THIS SO CALLED QUEEN, TO LEAVE THIS MOMENT!' Yelled Marshall. 'Marshall, did you have flashbacks of the kingdom of Aaa?' Asked Fionna, ignoring Marshall's request. 'Yes, I did. I remember now. If this isn't Aaa, where are we then?' Asked Marshall. 'You're in Ooo la la.' Said Lumpy Space Princess. 'Ooo who wha?' Said Marshall, utterly confused. 'She means Ooo, the land of Ooo.' Explained Princess Bubblegum. 'Great, another pink wad.' Mumbled Marshall Lee. 'Finn, since when did you dump flame princess?' Asked Marceline, feeling gossipy. 'What? Oh. She's not…' 'Pft… don't lie to me Finn. She looks exactly like you!' Interrupted Marceline. 'Marceline… QUIT IT!' Said Finn, now very annoyed with Marceline. 'Grrrrrrr… he'll explain later. But now, we gotta gather the rest.' Said Fionna. 'You're right. What about the candy citizens?' Asked Prince Gumball. 'Oh my glob! I gotta see who looks like what!' Exclaimed Jake. 'What about Cinnamon Bun? What's he called?' Asked the Ice King. 'HER name, is Cinnamon bun in dress.' Replied Cake. 'Ugh… LAME!' Said Jake. 'Enough! We'll sort this out all later.' Cuts in Princess Bubblegum. But then, the gang hears the evil screams from the flame kingdom and turns in the kingdom's direction. 'Oh no, not Flame Princess!' Exclaimed Finn. 'What happens when Flame Prince and Princess meet!?' Said Finn and Fionna, synchronised.

_**END OF EPISODE…**_


	4. The Gathering

_Adventure Time Episode: The Gathering of Ooo and Aaa_

Everyone who was gathered up already, moved quickly to get to the fire kingdom where they heard the screams of Flame Prince and Princess. As they were getting nearer to the kingdom, they could see large balls of fire shooting everywhere, covering the ground even outside the kingdom. Finn was very nervous as to what Flame Princess might do to Flame prince, judging by the destruction she has done in the past. Like the time Flame Princess and Ice King battled out and she completely destroyed the ice kingdom, but what worried Finn even more, was what Flame Prince might do to Flame Princess. What would happen?

- Fire Kingdom -

Flame Prince's sudden appearance was completely unexpected, giving Flame Princess the fright of her life. After all, he DID appear in her bedroom. 'UUGGHHH… GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU IMPOSTER!' Yelled Flame Princess. Flame Prince was shocked by this statement and yelled back 'WHY YOU LITTLE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT!? GUARDS!' Then, a swarm of guards came into Flame Princess' room, basically breaking down the door. The guards had no idea what to do since they were seeing two identical royals of the opposite genders. The Prince and Princess continued arguing at eachother, since the guards weren't going to do anything anytime soon. Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake and the rest of the gang could hear all the yelling as they were getting closer. The swarm of fire blazes continued spreading and Finn and Fionna knew they had to end this soon. Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum didn't have their fire proof suits with them, so there was only one thing to do; be quick inside. Everyone else tried to stop Finn and Fionna from entering the castle by explaining to them the dangers and what could happen to them, but it was no use. The humans were already inside.

- Inside the Castle -

The moment Finn and Fionna stepped inside the castle, they could already feel the effects rolling in; coughing, difficulty breathing and all the rest. They ran as fast as they could without trying to use too much of their breath. Finn was running ahead, not realising that Fionna had slowed way down. Fionna was extremely puffed out and was running out of breath. Finn ran back for Fionna, grabbing her hand and looked at her with eyes of worry. However, Fionna refused to give up. Finn held her hand tight and dragged her along. They soon got to the room that the yelling was coming from. They barged in and everyone in the room jumped from the sudden entrance. Flame Princess turned her head and saw that Finn had no sort of protective gear and him and saw that he too, was also running out of breath, like the girl next to him. _Wait… another girl? Finn was definitely not the one for me _thought Flame Princess. Quickly escaping her thoughts, she grabbed Finn by the hand, while Finn was still holding onto Fionna's, and they flew out of the nearest window outside, into the fresh air.

- Back outside -

Finn and Fionna collapsed onto the ground, still conscious, out of the boundaries of the Fire Kingdom. They were gasping for air as they had breathed in a lot of smoke. They also had a few burns on them and Finn had a big one on his hand from where Flame Princess held him. Their shoes were on fire too, but Ice king and Queen put out the fires using their snow. Marshall Lee gasped when he saw how Fionna looked. 'GLOBBIT FIONNA! Don't EVER do that again! You could have died!' He yelled. Fionna just stared at him and shrugged. Soon Flame Prince flew out of the window too, wanting to know how Fionna was there aswell with another boy that looked exactly like her. The two fire royals gave eachother a glare with such contempt in their eyes before they started yelling again. They didn't even notice the rest of the gang. They were both about to go into their giant flame forms, when the humans stopped them. 'That's enough!' They both yelled. Flame Prince and Princess both stared at them, finally realising the rest of the gang and a similar clone of them, standing next to each of them. 'Finn/Fionna, what's going on?' They both said at the same time. Cake sighs and Jake groans. 'Do we have to explain to every pair we pick up?' Said Cake and Jake, quite annoyed. 'Look, we'll explain once we have gathered the rest of the citizens of Ooo and Aaa.' Explained Princess Bubblegum. 'What do you mean?' Asked Flame Prince. 'Like Princess Bubblegum said, all will be revealed later, we promise.' Replied Prince Gumball. There was a long pause before Finn broke the silence. 'You guys didn't have flashbacks of an incident that happened recently?' He asked, rather confused. 'No, we didn't'. The Flame royals replied. 'Were we supposed to?' 'Umm, yeah you were.' Said Marshall Lee, now also confused. 'Maybe it's because we're Fire elementals?' Suggested Flame Princess. 'Well, that is possible.' Said Marceline. A loud huff was heard from Lumpy Space Princess. 'Globbit you guys. I need some stuff for my LUMPIN' DUMP TRUCK!' Exclaimed LSP, implying that she was hungry. 'Sorry LSP, but that's gonna have to wait.' Replied Jake, although he was quite famished aswell. 'By the way, who else do we need to gather?' Asked Fionna. 'Well, let's see.' Began Princess Bubblegum. She thought real long and hard to try and figure out who else was missing. 'I can only think of the candy people and the rest of the princesses and lady rainacorn and the morrow and my royal swan and the other citizens like tree trunks, cinnamon bun…' 'Yeah ok ok, we get it Bonnibel.' Interrupted Marceline, sick of hearing PB's voice after a while. 'Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!' Exclaimed the Humans.

Everyone who was gathered so far, was split up into different parts of Ooo to gather everyone and their twins. Everyone was paired up with their twin and began the long and tiring search. No-one felt like talking to eachother much because they didn't know what to say, except for Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum as they wanted to try and get as much information as they could to help their confused kingdoms. After a few long hours of searching and collecting, everyone in Ooo was gathered in the grasslands, as the Candy Kingdom was too small to fit everyone in it.

- The Grasslands -

Cake, Jake, Fionna and Finn were all standing on the highest point of the treehouse so they were able to overlook and see all of the citizens they had gathered, making sure that everyone was there, while Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum were on Lady Rainacorn and Lord Monochromicorn. 'Everyone! Please remain calm!' Began Princess Bubblegum. Everyone remained silent so they could finally understand what was going on. 'We all assume you had flashbacks of an incident that you are all unaware of.' Said Prince Gumball. Everyone nodded in reply. 'And we suspect you have met someone who looks exactly like you but opposite gender.' Everyone turned to their twin and looked back at the two candy royals and nodded. 'We can assure you, you have nothing to be worried about at all. We are trying to find out as much as we can so we can solve this problem.' Continued Princess Bubblegum.

Now Finn, deep inside, didn't want things to be fixed. I mean , he didn't want another Ice troublemaker in Ooo, nor did he want doubles of everyone. He didn't want things to be fixed because, he wanted Fionna and Cake to stay. He was so happy he found another human. He was so caught up in feeling so happy inside, gathering everyone and explaining, that he forgot that eventually, things would have to go back to normal. But what Finn didn't know, was that Fionna felt the same way…

_**END OF EPISODE…**_


	5. Deep in thought

_Adventure Time Episode: Deep in thought…_

By the time the _Gum Royals_ explained everything to everyone in the grasslands, everyone was feeling very tired. So with that, every pair returned to their rightful territories in Ooo. Finn, Jake, Fionna and Cake, all headed inside to the treehouse, each one thinking about what the gum royals had just explained.

- In the Treehouse -

Finn, who was deep in thought, was thinking about his feelings. He was thinking about what Ooo was like before the incident and how it was like now. Finn must have had a glum look on his face, because Fionna stopped him and asked 'what's up?' 'Oh uh… it's nothing, really.' Stuttered Finn, slightly blushing. There was a long pause before Jake broke the silence. 'Alright you guys, I'm getting sleepy. How's this gonna work?' 'Jake, you and I will take the chairs in the kitchen. Fionna, Cake, you girls can take the beds upstairs if you want.' Said Finn. 'Oh, are you sure? Judging by our Treehouse back in Aaa, the chairs aren't that comfy.' Said Fionna. Finn was hoping she wouldn't say that, since they are basically the same people. 'Nah really, it's fine. Jake and I sleep there all the time.' 'We do?' Asked Jake, confusedly, since they didn't sleep there all the time. Finn elbowed Jake rather firmly in his arm. 'I mean… yeah we do actually.' Lied Jake, since he knew why Finn was doing this. 'Ok, if it's cool with you guys. Goodnight y'all.' Said Cake, yawning. 'Goodnight Fi.' Replied Finn. Fionna stopped climbing the ladder and looked back at Finn and smiled ever so slightly, Finn didn't notice. '..ionna..' Finn said, finishing Fionna's full name. The two girls climbed up the ladder before Finn sighed when they were completely out of sight. 'What's gotten into you broham?' Asked Jake, wanting Finn to speak his thoughts. 'I dunno broham, it's just…' 'Yeeeesss?' Jake said cutting Finn off with a big, cheesy smile. Finn sighs more heavily. '… Do you want things to go back to normal?' Continued Finn. Jake just looked at Finn, slightly misunderstood by what he meant. 'What do you mean?' 'I mean, do you want everyone back in their own rightful lands? Cause, I'm not sure if I do…' Finn said, looking rather glum. Jake just stood there, processing what Finn had said. 'Look man, it's late. We should get some sleep.' 'Maybe you're right Jake. This whole incident has made me rather sleepy.' 'Of course I'm right! I'm always right, FINN!' 'hehe, I know. Well, goodnight brudda.' 'Goodnight Finn.'

- During the night -

The two animals slept like logs, but the humans could not get a wink of sleep. They were both thinking about the incident, about their feelings for eachother, about what things will be like when everything is normal again. Fionna was thinking about what Finn had said, since she was ease dropping a little. She was almost intrigued that Finn felt the same was as she did about him. Finn eventually couldn't take not sleeping anymore, so he got out his mum's lullaby box and did it quietly to himself. Fionna could hear some music in the kitchen and so she went closer to where the kitchen was. Then, she heard Finn singing a lullaby which she thought was very sweet. The lullaby made her think of her dad's lullaby and also made her sleepy, so she crawled back into her bed, as did Finn. The two humans went to sleep, dreaming a dream that was edged into their minds the next morning.

- In the morning -

The two animals woke up feeling rather refreshed and energized. However, the two humans woke up an hour later, since they both got to sleep rather late. When Finn and Fionna woke up finally, they decided to keep quiet about their dreams to everyone else. But when Finn woke up, he decided to go outside for a little. 'Gooood mornin' sugar! How did you sleep last night? You woke up rather late this morning.' Said Cake to Fionna. Cake was in the Kitchen with Jake, helping him make gorilla eggs and bacon pancakes. 'Uhh, I slept… well. What about you?' Replied Fionna. 'I would have slept well, if there wasn't a dog scent in my bed.' 'Well I am sorry I am not a cat, CAKE!' Retorted Jake. 'Hey umm, where's Finn?' Asked Fionna. 'Oh, he stepped outside for a bit. He said he wanted to think about something.' Said Jake. Fionna just suddenly thought that maybe, just maybe, he could be thinking what she was thinking. 'I'll be back Cake.' Said Fionna. With that, Fionna disappeared down the ladder to go outside. Once she was out of sight, the two animals looked at eachother and gave a small, but cheesy grin, thinking they know what might be going on with the two humans.

- Outside -

Finn was thinking about his dream. It wasn't very clear, but he was sure it had to mean something. He was thinking what would actually happen if the dream was real. He was thinking about lots of things. Fionna and Cake, the two worlds colliding, doubles of everyone, his mind was clouded with thoughts. He was thinking so deeply, that he didn't even hear Fionna coming up behind him, which made him jump and snap back to reality. 'Mind if I join you?' Asked Fionna, sounding slightly shy. 'Wha? Oh uhh, sure. If that's what you want.' Replied Finn. Fionna sat next to Finn on the log with just a little space between them. 'Sleep well?' Said Fionna, trying to start up a conversation. 'To be honest, not really. I just couldn't sleep.' 'Neither could I.' Said Fionna, already knowing Finn couldn't sleep. 'Oh really? I guess I was… deep in thought about yesterday.' Said Finn, hoping Fionna didn't hear him sing his lullaby. There was a pause between both of them. 'Uhh.. Finn?' 'Yes Fionna?' '…Did you have a dream last night?' 'I did. It's one of the reasons I was out here. Did you have a dream?' Asked Finn, curious to know. 'I did too. What was your dream?' Said Fionna, now almost certain they both had the same dreams. Sure enough, they did…

_**END OF EPISODE…**_


	6. To be, or not to be?

_Adventure Time Episode: To be, or not to be?_

After the two humans explained their dreams, they didn't know what to do next. Should they tell Jake and Cake? Should they tell the gum royals? Should they even tell anyone? 'So now what?' Asks Finn, to himself and Fionna. 'I… I don't know.' Said Fionna, seeming to sound, lost. 'Why don't we head back on inside, eat some bray bray and then think it through?' 'Sounds like a plan Fionna. Let's goooo!'

- Back inside -It turns out the humans were outside for a good 45 mins or so. The 2 animals had been looking outside the window the whole time, not actually able to hear anything but 'let's goooo'. They took that as a sign to stop looking. When the humans waked back inside, the two animals were acting like they were just eating breakfast. 'Far out you guys! We've been waiting for you to get back. We thought you had been taken by an angry Cyclops or something!' Said Jake, trying to sound like he hadn't been spying. 'Now ya'll food has gone cold!' Said Cake, slightly raising her voice. 'Sorry Cake. It was my fault.' Said Finn, stepping in for Fionna. He turned back and faced Fionna and she smiled in gratitude. The two humans ate their cold breakfast and then headed back upstairs into Finn's room to discuss more about their dreams. 'Do you think it means something?' Started Fionna. 'I'm not too sure. Usually when a dream means something, the cosmic owl appears in it somewhere.' Said Finn. 'Well, that's true. Do you think we could have it again?' Replied Fionna. 'Anything is possible really. With the two worlds colliding, that was pretty impossible. But look at the outcome, it happened.' 'Maybe if we have it again, with the cosmic owl in it, we should tell the gummies, since they're trying to gather as much info as they can.' 'Good point.' Finished Finn. After that, the humans went back downstairs to join the animals. 'You guys got anything planned for today?' Asked Cake to the humans. 'Actually, I was gonna go see Marshal Lee for a while. Be back soon guys.' And with that, Fionna left the treehouse, leaving Finn, Jake and Cake in the treehouse. Cake felt a little awkward without Fionna. 'Ummm, I'm gonna go see Lord Monochromicorn you guys. Catch y'all later!' Then Cake left almost quicker than Fionna. So then, Finn and Jake stared at eachother, gave a smile and went upstairs to their room and played BMO until the girls would get back.

- Spooky Forest -Fionna really needed to see someone else from the land of Aaa besides Cake. She needed an old friend to see, especially after having her dream last night. Which by the way, she found quite traumatizing. Fionna eventually reached Marceline's place and knocked on the door. Marceline answered, not impressed to see who it was. 'Why… isn't it Finn's new girlfriend! What you do want anyways?' Said Marceline. 'WHAT!? FINN ISN'T MY… UGH! *sigh* Is Marshall Lee with you?' Said Fionna, with an annoyed tone in her voice. Marceline chuckled a little bit. 'Nope. He left like 10 mins ago.' Marceline chuckled again. Fionna didn't know why Marceline was chuckling, until Marshall came up behind Fionna with his bat face and made her jump. 'Haha, gotcha Fi!' Teased Marshall. Fionna just gave him the evil glare, pretty ticked off at Marshall for what he just did. 'What's up?' Began Marshall. 'Nothin' much. Just wanted to see how you're going, with the whole incident thing.' Said Fionna. 'Ugh, if you guys are gonna be like this, at least get away from MY house. Got that, king of the dead?' Interrupted Marceline, slamming the door as she exited from the scene. 'Pft, ignore her. Let's go… to the candy kingdom! To scare those gumwads!' Said Marshall, almost sounding excited. 'Yeah sure, whatever whateves.' Replied Fionna, feeling a little down but trying to sound happy. 'Well then let's go!' Said Marshall, lifting up Fionna by her arms into the air without warning. Fionna's heart skipped a beat at the sudden change of position from ground to air.

- Candy Kingdom -

Princess Bubblegum slept in her normal bedroom, while peppermint butler and maid prepared a pre-made bed for prince gumball in the laboratory. They were both currently thinking about how the whole incident started and if there was a way to reverse it. Marshall burst into the laboratory, along with Fionna, trying to scare Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum, which he did a little. Fionna tried to join in with Marshall, but she felt down. She had no idea why, but she just felt… different. Prince Gumball seemed to have seen this and asked Fionna if something was wrong. 'Huh? Oh uh… nothing.' Said Fionna, trying to sound convincing. 'Well, alright then. I trust you.' Said Gumball, not sounding convinced. Fionna smiled and nodded as if she were to agree. 'Soooo, watcha doing dude? ….and dudette?' Said Fionna, trying to speak about something else. 'We're trying to find a way to reverse the complex, yet dramatic incident, involving our two worlds to collide. But we're so buffled and confused, we have no idea how to.' Explained Princess Bubblegum. After she explained that, Fionna seemed to feel even more down. 'Why don't you go to the ice kingdom and ask that ice buffoon of a king, how he made it all happen?' Asked Marshall. The two gum royals looked at eachother, and nodded their heads. 'We didn't think of that. We thought the Ice King would be hopeless in this situation, but maybe we underestimated him.' Said Princess Bubblegum. Fionna gasped, quietly hoping no-one heard her. 'Fionna, something is wrong and you're not telling me. What is it?' Demanded Prince Gumball. 'I TOLD YOU, ITS NOTHING!' Fionna completely flipped out! She shoved Marshall out of the way, violently, ran out of the laboratory, out of the candy kingdom, away from everything. Marshall called out to her, but she didn't listen. He then started floating after Fionna, but he couldn't find her anywhere. 'Fionna!' He called out again, but no response. He went back inside the laboratory where the confused and concerned-faced royals stood. '…She's gone.' Said Marshall, starting to get worried. Where did Fionna go?

_**END OF EPISODE…**_


	7. The Dream

_Adventure Time Episode: The Dream_

Back in the fire kingdom, Flame Prince and Princess were trying to avoid eachother as much as they could. They didn't want to see, nor speak to eachother. So suddenly, Flame Princess and Flame Prince gasped. They had finally received the flashbacks everyone else had. But was that all? No, the flashbacks revealed the future also…

- Somewhere in Ooo -

Fionna was running, running, running. She didn't want to stop. While running, she was thinking of lots of things, anything, everything. She was so sick and tired of living her normal, everyday, yet lonely, life. She was angry. She was angry at Marshal for suggesting the idea. She was angry at the world... well, worlds. If the two worlds hadn't collided, she wouldn't be feeling like this. But because the worlds did collide, she was happy. She was happy she wasn't the only human after the mushroom war. She was glad that there was more to life than the land of Aaa. She was glad that the incident happened. She didn't want things to go back to normal.

- The Treehouse -

Finn and Jake had been playing video games all day. They hadn't a clue what was going on outside their treehouse. When Cake returned to the treehouse, she went upstairs to see Finn and Jake playing video games. 'Ugh… boys.' Said Cake, sounding not surprised. 'Has Fionna come home yet Finn?' Asked Cake. 'Ummm, nope not yet.' Said Finn, who was so focused at beating sleepy sam in Guardians of Sunshine. 'Hmmm, that's not like her to be this long. It's been almost 7 hours!' Cake's tale bushed-up at the thought of Fionna not returning after seeing Marshal Lee. 'Whoa Cake, you right there, man?' Asked Jake, who was kinda creeped out at Cake's bushy tale. 'Somethin's up.' Said Cake with wide eyes. 'I'm sure she's fine Cake. I bet you she'll be back in less than 2 hours.' Said Finn, trying to be reassuring. The boys now paused their game to try and make Cake feel better and not so worried about Fionna.

It was past 4 hours and it was time for everyone to hit the hay once again. Finn and Jake were setting up their beds in the kitchen, while Cake was just staring outside the window, waiting for Fionna. Finn saw this and went to stand beside Cake. 'She'll be alright Cake, knowing what Fionna's like. I promise.' He said reassuringly. Cake sighed. 'You're right. She'll be back in the morning. Maybe she just needs to clear her head a little.' Finn might have sounded completely calm, but he also, was a little worried.

- Later that night -Finn had his dream again, as did Fionna, who was still somewhere in the land of Ooo.

_Finn and Fionna, walking by on a grassy hill. Everything is normal. Everyone is happy, nothing could go wrong. But suddenly, Fionna is fading. Fading slowly, but still fading. So is Cake, Prince Gumball, Marshal Lee, everyone is fading from the land of Aaa. Fionna is scared. She doesn't know what is going on but fears the worst. Finn is scared, fearing the worst also. Fionna's legs give in and she falls onto her knees. She is fading the fastest and is lying on the ground in Finn's arms, crying, and her face full of fear. Finn's face is identical. Fionna has almost completely faded and she looks like she's sick, dying almost. Coughing, gasping for air, the lot. Her eyes, opening and closing. Finn, pleading for her to stay awake until… her eyes close, forever. She has now faded…_

Finn and Fionna awoke from this dream at the same time, panting and almost scared. They weren't scared from the dream itself, but because something was different. The cosmic owl appeared…

- In the morning -

Finn had stayed up all night thinking about his dream and about the cosmic owl's presence. He was worried that maybe Fionna was in trouble and that he wasn't there to help her. He was just about to pack his backpack and go searching for Fionna, when there was a knock at the door. _Fionna? _He answered the door, hoping for a specific someone, but instead, it was the Flame Prince and Princess. 'Finn! We received our flashbacks.' They both exclaimed. 'Oh, okay. Is that it?' Asked Finn. 'No. We got something else, more than just memories, but visions of the future.' Said Flame Princess. 'Oh my glob. What were they like?' Said Finn, thinking about the possible answer. 'There were citizens, fading. They… they were all disappearing, but it was only the citizens from the land of Aaa.' Explained Flame Prince. Finn was terrified. 'OH MY GEEEZ!' Yelled Finn. Without hesitation, he ran straight to the Candy Kingdom, certain that the worst was going to happen.

- Fionna's location -Fionna didn't know what to think about her dream. The cosmic owl was in it and everything. She didn't want to die! She didn't want to end the human race for all eternity! She was still so young. She didn't want Finn to be alone either. Then she remembered what her and Finn agreed on the day before. _Maybe if we have the dream again, with the cosmic owl in it, we should tell the gummies, since they're trying to gather as much info as they can. _Fionna started her long journey back to the Candy Kingdom. She was thinking what she did before she ran off. _Ugh Fionna! You're full of poo brains! _Although she didn't want her life to return to its normal self again, maybe it had to. To prevent the worst…

_**END OF EPISODE…**_


	8. The Truth Unravels

_Adventure Time Episode: The Truth Unravels_

Finn wasn't wasting anytime making his way to the candy kingdom. He was strongly hoping that Peebles and Prince Gumball had the solution. He didn't Fionna to leave, or worse, die. When he finally reached the castle, he found the royal gummies and Marshal Lee, talking about Fionna. Finn burst into the lab yelling the same thing he yelled when he left the treehouse. 'OH MY GEEEZ!' 'Finn! What's wrong? Is everything ok?' Asked Princess bubblegum, sounding a little nervous from Finn's expression. 'No! I… I had a dream. A croak dream! It was about Fionna and Prince Gumball and everyone from Aaa. They were fading, disappearing, fast. Fionna was dying!' Exclaimed Finn, with one big breath. 'What!?' Shouted Marshal Lee. He was now more scared than ever. Fionna could be dying out in the land of Ooo and no-one is helping her! _Fi? Where are you?_

- Fionna's location -While walking back, Fionna started feeling a little light-headed, literally. She looked down at herself and thought she already saw herself start fading away. She hoped she was imagining things but just in case, she ran the rest of the way back. If she was gonna die, she wasn't gonna die without anyone by her side.

- Candy Kingdom -

'There has to be a way to stop this! I can't have my greatest hero of Aaa, fade!' Said Prince Gumball, nervous with everyone else now. 'Well, this whole incident started because of the ice king's machine, yes? We could possibly make some alterations which sends everyone back to their rightful lands, assuming the fading is being caused because of the two worlds colliding.' Explained Princess Bubblegum. 'Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! That HAS to work, otherwise Aaa will perish.' Said Finn. 'I will go and consult this to the ice king. In the mean time, find Fionna you guys.' Said Princess Bubblegum. 'I shall accompany you, my lady.' Said Prince Gumball afterwards. Without hesitation, the royal gummies called for their Rainicorn and Monochromicorn, to travel to the ice kingdom. In the meantime, Finn and Marshal went outside and began searching.

- Just outside the spooky forest -Fionna could finally see a place she recognised, Marshal's house… technically Marceline's. It was still pretty far, but she could see it. Then she noticed to figures. They seemed to be moving, moving towards her. She could just make out a blue shirt. _Finn? _The other figure was just floating. _Marshal? _Fionna Finally realised who they were. She was so happy to see some familiar faces. She continued running towards her friends. She could hear Marshal and Finn calling out to her. Marshal was the closest to her. 'Marshal!' She called out. 'Fionna! Sweet mother of glob, I SWEAR if you do that again, you'll regret it.' Called out Marshal. They were now standing face to face. 'Well that's a way to greet someone you haven't seen for 24 hours.' Replied Fionna. Fionna was finding it hard to stay balanced, because her light headedness was getting slightly worse. Finn saw this and used his arm to steady her. 'You okay? You look a little, faint.' Said Finn, worried the process was already starting. Fionna took a deep breath. 'Yeah, I'm good. Just tired I guess.' Said Fionna. Finn stared at her for a moment and then finally spoke. 'Did you have the dream?' Fionna sighs and then a sad expression on her face appears. 'Yes, yes I did.' Marshal was slightly confused that Fionna knew what Finn was talking about. 'Fionna? You had this dream before?' He asked. Fionna's gaze turned in the direction of Marshal. She nodded. Marshal was starting to put pieces together like a puzzle. 'Is that why you lost it at pink gumwad yesterday?' He said, trying to add some humour in the situation. Fionna just nodded again, but this time, very slowly. Finn and Marshal both saw how sad and dizzy Fionna looked. 'Everything will turn out ok Fionna, I promise.' Said Finn, trying to lighten Fionna's spirits a little. Fionna looked at Finn and tried to give a smile, but didn't quite work out. 'Yeah don't worry Fi! Prince Gumwad and Princess pink hair have gone to the ice kingdom to make the machine work in reverse, so it sends everyone back to their rightful lands.' Explained Marshal. Fionna looked at him and tried to smile again, but just gave a tiny small one. Finn sighed. 'Look Fionna. I know you don't want out worlds to return, neither do I. But we have to! We have to so that you and your world can live. I don't want you to die, or anyone! That would just be yoga balls bad.' 'I just hope that everything does turn out alright.' Said Fionna, trying not to fall to her knees.

- Ice King's Castle -The gum royals had explained to Ice King and Queen what was going to happen if Ice King didn't so something about it. Ice King had recently discovered something he couldn't believe he could forget, and he didn't want to lose it. So straight away, everyone in the castle started making adjustments to the Ice King's penguin powered machine. Ice King and Queen kept on smiling at eachother and standing rather close to eachother. 'I hope that this machine works and sends everything back to normal.' Said the Ice King. 'Although, I would miss Fionna, Cake, Marshal Lee, Prince Gumball, and you, my queen.' He said, facing the Ice Queen.

- Fionna's location -

Finn and Marshal Lee just started telling Fionna how worried they both were and they were telling her off for running away like that. 'Okay guys, I get it. Why don't we just go to the ice kingdom and see if the machine will work.' Said Fionna. 'Alrighty then! Let's go!' Said Marshal Lee. He tried picking up Fionna by her arms, but his hands just slipped right through! He tried again, but failed. Finn tried touching Fionna, but his hand went straight through. She had begun fading…

_**END OF EPISODE…**_


	9. Is this Goodbye?

_Adventure Time Episode: Is It Goodbye?_

Back at the treehouse, Jake and Cake realised that Fionna was still missing and that Finn went missing too. They both agreed to go out looking for the two humans. They both transformed into giant forms so they could be quicker and take larger steps, and away they went.

- Outside the Spooky Forest -

'No. No no NO!' Yelled Fionna as she fell onto her knees. 'FIONNA!' Screamed Finn. He was so terrified that the process was in fact, beginning. The dream was coming true, fast. Fionna started coughing and gasping for air. She had tears welling up in her eyes, for she was now preparing herself for her fate. Finn was trying to hold Fionna in his arms, to comfort her, but he couldn't. This made him feel hopeless. 'NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!' Declared Finn, full of determination. 'Marshal! Go to the ice kingdom and check the machine!' 'Alright. Hang on Fi, please.' Said Marshal, feeling pretty scared himself. Fionna turned her head to face Marshal. 'H… hurry. Pl… plea… please.' Said Fionna, in between coughs. Marshal Fled as fast as he could the ice kingdom. He was not willing to let his bunny die.

- Ice King's Castle -Prince Gumball and the Ice Queen had already started fading, a lot slower than Fionna was. 'Hurry Ice King! The fading process has begun. I can feel myself slipping away.' Said the Ice Queen. As evil as she looked, she was still very scared about what her fate might become. Prince Gumball was leaning on the wall for support, as he began to also feel light-headed. Just then, Marshal Lee flew through the window. 'CAN'T YOU GUYS GO ANY FASTER!? FIONNA IS FADING AND IS ALSO… DYING!' Yelled Marshal. Everyone stopped and looked at him. 'Fionna is fading? NO! That WILL NOT happen!' Exclaimed Prince Gumball. He hopped back onto Lord Monochromicorn and flew to find Fionna. Ice King started working faster, not wanting his so-called creations, to die. 'I'm almost done. Princess, will you hand me goonther, gunter and gunther please? I just need my penguins now.' Said the Ice King. Princess Bubblegum wasted no time in chasing the 3 penguins around, and gave them to the Ice King. 'Alright! Let's fire up this baby!' Declared ice king. He turned it on, but nothing happened. He tried again, nothing again. 'ICE KING! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?' Yelled Princess Bubblegum. 'I DON'T KNOW!' Yelled back the Ice King. Marshal screamed in frustration and flew back to where Fionna and Finn were.

- Outside the Spooky Forest -Finn and Fionna were quickly joined by Cake and Jake. Cake saw Fionna lying down on the ground and rushed over to her side. 'Baby cakes! What's happening? SAY SOMETHING!' Demanded Cake. She was scared for her sister. Fionna just couldn't say anything. She was coughing too much. 'FIONNA PLEASE!' Again yelled Cake. Fionna ever so slightly, opened her eyelids to see a very scared-looking, Finn and Cake looking down at her. She stopped coughing for a few moments and tried to speak. Her voice came out sounding raspy. 'Cake I… dying…. Help me… I'm scared.' "I'm Scared" is the only thing Cake, Finn and Jake could make out. Fionna then began her coughing fit again. Finn was now screaming for Fionna to try to calm herself down and relax. He had tears streaming down his face like rivers. Marshal had now returned and he too, had begun fading. He ran over to Fionna like his life depended on it. 'FIONNA!' He dared not to leave Fionna's side. Cake now started fading aswell. 'Oh Catnips! I'M FADING!' Then Cake started screaming and running around like a headless chicken. 'Well!? Is the machine working!?' Asked Finn, desperately. Marshal sighed, and shook his head slowly. 'No…' Whispered Finn. They both looked down at Fionna. 'Fionna, I'm sorry. I failed you. I am no hero, I am a failure.' Cried Finn. Fionna's coughing slowed down, but her eyes were shutting. 'No… I… sorry.' Replied Fionna. Her eyes were nearly shut, completely. 'FIONNA! JUST STAY AWAKE! Make conversation with Marshal! Just keep your eyes open!' Begged Finn. Soon, Prince Gumball arrived where everyone else was with Fionna. He jumped off his Monochromicorn and dashed to Fionna's side. Fionna now had 3 boys looking down at her. They were all pretty much crying. But they were so blurry and making her dizzy, she just had to close her eyes for a few seconds. 'FIONNA!' All 3 of the boys yelled. Finn tried shaking her, but of course, he couldn't touch her. She was almost completely transparent now. Fionna opened her eyes one last time. 'Finn, Marshal, Gumball…' She managed to get out. 'Fionna! Just keep speaking alright!? Don't take your eyes off of me, or Marshal, or Finn.' Exclaimed Prince Gumball. Fionna managed to get out a smile and said 'I'm sorry for everything guys.' Fionna winced before she continued. Finn leaned in closer to her. His tears were everywhere. 'I'm glad…. That… I'm… not… alone…' was Fionna's last words before she closed her eyes again. Despite the boys pleading, she didn't open her eyes. She could still hear them, but only just. Her breathing was very weak and she didn't move very much at all. As her eyes were closed, tears were streaming down her face. 'FIONNA! DON'T LEAVE ME!' Screamed Finn.

- Ice King's Castle -Ice King quickly discovered the problem. The machine wasn't plugged in. He quickly ran over, plugged it in and gave the machine one more shot. The machine fired up and roared with power. Ice King flicked the new switch to 'return' and was about to press the button when the Ice Queen stopped him. She gave the Ice King one big hug. 'Farewell… Simon. Don't forget me, again, please.' She had tears welled up in her eyes. 'I won't Betty, I won't.' Then at that moment, a complete sheet of whiteness covered the land of Ooo…

_**END OF EPISODE…**_


	10. Memories last forever

_Adventure Time Episode: Memories last forever_

After the white had disappeared from the land of Ooo, Finn was still balling his eyes out. He opened his eyes and saw that Fionna had disappeared, completely. He let out a scream of anger and fell onto his face. He looked back up, realising that Prince Gumball and Marshal would have been looking at him. He quickly wiped his tears away and sat up only to see, Marshal and Prince Gumball weren't there. He looked around and saw that Cake wasn't running around anymore, for she wasn't there. Finn stood up, confused. He looked at Jake, who looked back at him and just shrugged.

LAND OF AAA

- The treehouse -Fionna and Cake appeared on their normal beds, panting. The two girls looked at eachother and their facial expressions immediately changed. 'FIONNA! YOU'RE ALIVE!' Shouted Cake at the top of her lungs. The two girls ran to eachother and hugged eachother. They were so happy that no-one had died, that everyone was okay. Soon, Marshal Lee and Prince Gumball ran into the treehouse and up into the girl's bedroom. Their facial expressions immediately changed when they both saw Fionna and Cake. 'FIONNA!' They both exclaimed. Marshal ran over and hugged Fionna. 'Oh glob, I was so scared that you were gone for sure!' Said Marshal, filled with relief. 'Oh Fionna! I'm so glad that you're alright!' Said Prince Gumball. 'How do you feel by the way?' 'I actually feel… normal again!' Replied Fionna. Fionna stopped for a few moments to actually process what just happened. '…I knew I wasn't the only human! I KNEW IT!' Cried Fionna. She was so happy, now that she knows that she most definitely isn't the only human left in the whole world. But at the same time, she was sad she didn't get to give Finn a proper goodbye. 'I'm sure he'll remember you Fi. No doubt about it.' Encouraged Marshal.

LAND OF OOO

- Finn and Jake's location -

Finn sat on the grassy hill, alone again, without another human. Soon, Finn and Jake were accompanied by Princess Bubblegum and the Ice King. Not long after, Flame Princess also came along. 'Did it work?' Asked Princess Bubblegum as she hopped off of Lady. Finn gave one big sigh. 'I sure hope so. Fionna looked like she was suffering.' Finn now had a sad expression on his face. 'Finn! I had more visions!' Exclaimed Flame Princess. 'Really!? About what?' Asked Finn, hoping it was about Fionna. 'It looked like, our land, but different in a way. Everyone from Aaa was happy and smiling and… Fionna…' Finn's heart started pounding, practically out of his chest. 'Fionna was… hugging her friends. She was smiling and Prince Gumball and Marshal were glad that she was alright.' Finished Flame Princess. Finn felt more relieved, since Flame Princess' visions were correct last time, they must be correct this time.

LAND OF AAA

- The Treehouse -

Fionna, Cake, Marshal and Prince Gumball were in the middle of talking about their thoughts about the incident, when Flame Prince arrived at the treehouse. 'Hello Flame Prince. What brings you here?' Asked Prince Gumball. 'I just wanted to say that I had some visions. I had visions before in the Land of Ooo about Fionna fading away.' Said Flame Prince. Fionna was trying to forget about her suffering. It was pretty horrible for her, and everyone else. 'Well? What were they?' Asked Cake. 'It was about the land of Ooo. Everyone returned to their normal lives. Everything looked fine. Jake was making a sandwich of some sort, but Finn… he looked like he was drawing. I think he was drawing you, Fionna.' Explained Flame Prince. Everyone looked at Fionna. Fionna blushed a little. 'M… me? Are you sure it wasn't, something else?' Asked Fionna. 'It certainly looked like you.' Replied Flame Prince. Fionna smiled, knowing that Finn had remembered her.

Now that the two world's have returned, every citizen returned to their normal lives. The Gum royals were working on their laboratory studies, while they remembered eachother. Marshal Lee and Marceline continued writing songs, about eachother. Cake and Jake were preparing themselves food to eat and remembered the morning they were making breakfast together while spying on Finn and Fionna, and of course… Finn and Fionna remembered eachother always. The fought battles, thinking about how the other person would attack. They drew pictures, wrote songs with Marceline and Marshal Lee about eachother. Finn would usually sleep on the chairs like he and Jake did when Fionna and Cake slept upstairs. Fionna slept in her bed, thinking about the time when Finn gave her and Cake good accommodation. The two humans would sit outside, and think about their dreams they had when the two worlds became one. The humans would now have recurring dreams about seeing eachother again, fighting monsters, going on awesome, globtastic adventures together, but every time they had this dream, there was always someone else in it.

The Cosmic Owl…

_**END OF FINAL EPISODE…**_


End file.
